I just can't
by JeeJ
Summary: At a young age, Chloe and Aubrey were betrothed to one another. They grew up best friends, but before they are due to marry, a tiny DJ and a sexually active brunette walks into their lives. They clearly start to develop feelings for one another, but are they willing to go against their well known fathers to be happy? Bechloe and Staubrey. Rated T for now, it could possibly change
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my second multi-fic so don't be afraid to give me comments and crits, they are welcomed. My first multi-fic isn't finished yet, but I wanted to get the first chapter of this up first, so yea.. Check out my other fics if you'd want and please review.**

It was nearly thirty five degrees in Georgia, and the local's were experiencing quite the heat wave. Today was a slightly cooler day, but still one of those days that makes you just want to dive into a tub of ice. It was one of those days when there wasn't a cloud in the sky to shield you from the blazing heat. It was one of those days that was about to change two young girls' lives.

"Aubrey! Wait! Don't go running about!" A tall brunette man called sternly as he took hold of a young blonde toddler's hand.

"Sorry daddy." The little blonde girl replied as she trudged beside her father.

"Stand tall. You're a Posen and you have to make an impression." The tall man almost growled at his daughter.

At her father's stern voice, Aubrey at least attempted to straighten up. Yes, this little girl was Aubrey Posen, daughter to Johnathon Posen and Margret Posen, two of the richest people in the country. They were known for her mothers iron fist when it came to the law, she was the U.S.A's best lawyer. Her father was a completely different story, he owns a simple fancy restaurant that everyone wants to eat at. Aubrey Posen's parents were the two most well known people in the country, aside from the president who just so happened to be her father's best friend.

You see, today was a big day for the youngest Posen. Of course, she didn't know it yet. She thought that she was just going to meet the presidents daughter, Chloe Beale, who was the same age as her, but it was so much more than that. Young Aubrey Posen was to meet her future bride, today's meeting would lead to the biggest day of her life, and she had no idea.

* * *

_18 hours earlier_

"Johnathon! Welcome, do come in. Is Margret not here today?" a friendly looking brunette man said as he pulled the other man into a friendly hug.

"It's nice to see you too, Nathan." Mr. Posen replied with a chuckle, "No. Margret is working today, unfortunately. Hopefully, she will join me and Aubrey tomorrow, though." he assured the president.

"Oh, well. I'll meet you in the living room. Champagne?" Nathan Beale questioned, taking Johnathon's coat and handing it to a maid.

"Don't mind if I do." he replied, making his way into the living room. He had been in the presidents home many times, so he didn't need to be escorted.

Upon entering the room, the tall man was met with a little toddler with fiery red curls running towards him.

"Uncle Johnny!" A young Chloe Beale yelled as she leaped into her not-by-blood-uncle's arms. The little redhead had known the man ever since she was born, but she had never met his daughter.

"Hello there, Chloe. Wow! You're getting big now aren't you. How old are you now?" Johnaton asked as he placed the young girl down and took a seat on the sofa.

"Papa says I'm four next week!" the little redhead excitedly replied.

"Wow! You're not nearly four already! I remember when you were just a little tiny baby, much smaller than my daughter." Johnathon replied, attempting to match the toddler's enthusiasm.

"How old is Aubrey? Can I have a look at a picture of her? When can I meet her? Will she want to play with me?" Chloe bombarded the man with questions. She was excited to meet her uncle's daughter, she has heard him talk proudly of her and although she is young she can't help but look up to her.

"Slow down Chloe, she's turned turned four and you'll be going to the same big school, so you'll see her every day then," Johnathon started. He and Nathan had decided to enroll their youngest children, and only daughters, into the same private school.

Chloe's face formed a frown, she had been told that she wouldn't be going to 'big school' for a while and she really wanted to meet the mystery Aubrey quite soon. Johnathon seemed to notice Chloe's change and let out a small chuckle.

"But, I am bringing her here tomorrow to meet you. And of course, she'll want to play with you. As long as you two behave yourselves and don't get dirty." Mr. Posen finally finished.

Chloe grinned wildly, "Yay!" she yelled, jumping onto her uncle's lap and giving him a hug, "I promise we'll behave!"

Chloe got off the man's lap and took a seat in front of the TV, going back to watching cartoons. A few moments later, Mr. Beale entered the room with two glasses of champagne.

"Here you go," Nathan handed a glass to Johnathon before taking a sip from his own and placing it on the table, "Chloe." he called to his daughter.

The redhead immediatly turned to her father, "Yes, papa?"

"Your mother wants you, your dinners ready and then it's bath time." he replied.

"But papa, I want you to play with me." she pouted and gave him a cuddle.

"Now Chloe, you need to behave. I will be up to read you a story before bed. Okay?"

The redheaded girl sighed but nodded as she began to make her way out of the room. "Yes, papa."

Once his daughter was gone, Nathan placed his head in his hands and let out a heavy sigh.

"Alright, tell me what's bothering you." Johnathon said as he placed his glass of champagne next to Nathan's.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just that I've been looking to promote gay rights and such, but I'm completely stuck."

"Maybe we should betrothe our daughters? I bet that hasn't been done before." Johnathon suggested before letting out a hearty laugh.

Nathan looked at Johnathon for a moment before a smile slowly spread across his face, "That's not such a bad idea."

At this, Johnathon stopped laughing. "Nathan, I wasn't being serious."

"But I am. Think about it. There won't be any drama to deal with the girls bringing boys home, because they'll already be taken and due to marry on Chloe's eighteenth birthday since she is younger. You can relax and not have to worry about everything a father worries about with his teenage daughter, and it really would change the country. You'd be helping me out, a lot."

Johnathon took a few minutes to think. A quizical look spread across his face. Would it be right to tell his daughter who she had to marry? To take away that choice? Why not? It had been done in the olden times. But, Mr. Posen wasn't sure he was alright with this. He had nothing against being gay, infact his own brother was gay and they still spoke, but he wondered if it would be too hard for him with the people that don't accept gay's.

"And what if they don't get along?" He asked, finally looking back up at the president.

"Then they won't be married when they are older." The man answered as though he had already thought it all through.

"Alright, tomorrow it will be decided." Johnathon replied.

If the two got along, they would be married when the time was right. If not, the deal was forgotton. It was simple.

* * *

A knock at the door brought Nathan out of his daze. He placed down his book and got up out of his reading chair as he headed to the door. Usually, the butler would answer the door, but Nathan had a feeling that it was his good friend so he decided that he would answer.

He swung the door open to reveal an almost nervous looking Johnathon Posen and a very excited Aubrey Posen.

"Johnathon!" he greeted, bringing the man into a hug. "No Margret again?"

"No, I'm ever so sorry. She got called in late, some rapper needed a good defense on his side." Johnathon began, "Nathan. This is my daughter, Aubrey. Aubrey, this is the president."

"Wow! It's nice to meet you Mr. President." The little blonde called up, amazement glowing in her eyes.

Nathan laughed as he crouched down to give the girl a hug, "Please, call me uncle Nathan."

Aubrey nodded, but said no more as they were led into the house. She took in the large rooms, she was used to living in large houses since her parents were quite rich and loved the luxury, but it was nothing compared to the president's home.

"Chloe! Uncle Johnny and Aubrey are here." Nathan called into the kitchen where he knew his daughter was with her mother.

Almost instantly, the redhead ran out to her father and the two guests. She stood infront of Aubrey, her cerulean eyes wide with fascination as she stared at the other girl.

"Hi! I'm Chloe!" The excited redhead greeted with a large grin.

"Hello, I'm Aubrey." The blonde replied, her excitement was showing but it was clear she was trying to act more grown up like her father had taught her.

"You have a pretty name!" Chloe replied, still sporting her large grin.

At this, Aubrey couldn't help but smile. "Thank you! I like your's, too." She replied polightly.

"Do you want to come and play with me?" Chloe asked.

Aubrey glanced up at her father, seeking confirmation. When she saw the tall man nod, she looked back at Chloe and grinned. "I would love to!" she replied.

Chloe instantly took hold of Aubrey's hand and led her down the hall to the sliding glass door and out into the garden.

When the two girls were gone, Johnathon glanced over at Nathan.

"It seems they quite like eachother." Johnathon said calmly, his eyes resting on the other man.

Nathan nodded, "Yes, we'll give them a little time and then go and check on them."

Just as he finished, a stunning redhead walked out of the kitchen.

"Kathrine! It's good to see you." Johnathon instantly greeted his friends wife as she smiled towards him.

"It's great to see you too, I'm thrilled you could bring Aubrey, but I'm not so thrilled about bethrothing them. If anything happens, it's on you two." The woman sternly said, but she soon embraced the man in a hug.

"Don't worry, they will be fine. Let's go and see how they are." Nathan interupted and began to walk towards the glass door with his wife and friend in tow.

The door was slightly open, so when the girls spoke outside it was clear what they were saying.

"Here, I saw it on telly once. We get our little fingers and-" Chloe started but was interupted by Aubrey.

"They're called Pinkies. My daddy told me."

"Okay. You get your pinkies like this." Chloe told the blonde as she curled her pinky slightly, "Wrap them together and promise eachother while shaking them." she finished.

Aubrey nodded and copied Chloe, they wrapped their two fingers together and shook them up and down gently.

"I promise we'll be best friends forever!" They both excitedly cheered in unison.

When the promise was made Chloe instantly giggled and wrapped her arms tightly around the blonde, causing them both to fall over and laugh. Isn't it funny how actions as a child can affect your life fourteen years from now? They may be having fun now, but what neither of them knew is that the small promise they had just made sealed their future, but they didn't even know it. And they wouldn't until they were old enough to understand.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review, tell me what you think! I really appreciate it! Feel free to send me a PM, follow me on Twitter and it would be nice if you could check out my other fics! Thanks again.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the great reviews! I appreciate that you took the time to tell me that you liked the first chapter :) I hope that you like this one, too so please tell me what you think! Follow me on Twitter, my Twitter name is on my profile. Hopefully I'll be able to update this every two days or so.**

_Two months later..._

Johnathon and Nathan were sat in Johnathon's living room, conversing while Aubrey and Chloe were playing somewhere in Aubrey's room.

"I'm happy that they became such great friends." Nathan said softly as he took a sip of his whiskey.

"Yes, it's nice to see Aubrey happy." Johnathon agreed with a small smile. "But, I was thinking about telling them of this.. Betrothal, pretty soon."

Nathan took a few moments to take in what the other man had said, before nodding his agreement. "Yes, it will be easier on us and them to tell them now that when they are teenagers."

"One more thing, as you know me, Margret and Aubrey are going to Disney World next month. I was wondering if Chloe would like to join us, we'll happily pay for her of course."

"Chloe would be thrilled! She has wanted to visit Disney World for a while now, but I couldn't possibly let you pay for her."

"Nonesense, it's the leat I can do. After all you've done for me it's about time I started helping you out. Besides, I'm sure you and Katherine have been pretty busy. You two could use some time together."

"Hmm.. Well you're not wrong there. I guess it couldn't hurt. Chloe will be very pleased." Nathan let out a soft laugh.

Johnathon rose to his feet and set his drink down, "I'll go get the girls so we can tell them the news." with that, he headed out of the room and quickly made his way up the stairs to Aubrey's bedroom.

When he reached the room, he gave the door a soft tap before opening it slightly. He poked his head around the door to see that Chloe and Aubrey were currently dressed up as princesses.

"Aubrey, Chloe. Come downstairs now, we have something to tell you both." Johnathon said softly, taking in how beautiful both girls looked in the dresses.

Chloe looked over at the man while Aubrey grinned, "Okay daddy!" she called cheerfully before making her way towards the door with Chloe's hand wrapped in her own.

Johnathon let the girls past him and then followed them both down the stairs. Once downstairs, the three made their way into the living room and Johnathon took a seat on the arm chair again.

"Okay girls, we have something to tell you." Nathan announced, leaning forwards.

"Do you know what marriage is?" Johnathon asked, to which both girls shook their heads, "When two people like eachother very much they give eachother a ring and promise to stay together forever and then they kiss. They are then married and live together forever, and even have children together. But, people only get married when they really like the other person. You two like eachother very much, and your best friends, right?" Both girls nodded enthusiastically, "So me and Nathan decided that when you two are old enough you two are going to be married."

Chloe's face lit up as she turned to the blonde, "This means that we get to spend our whole lives with eachother!"

Aubrey grinned and hugged her best friend, "Can't we be married now?" she aked her father.

Johnathon laughed a little and shook his head, "No, you are too young but you can pretend."

Aubrey grabbed Chloe's hand again, "Come on Chloe, let's go and play pretend marriage!" she was about to run off with the redhead again, but was stopped by her father.

"We have something else to tell you, aswell." Johnathon called, making both girls stop and turn back to the two men.

"Chloe, how would you like to go to Disney World with Aubrey and her parents?" Nathan asked the redhead.

Chloe's face instantly lit up, "I'd love to!" She squeeled, Aubrey hugged her best friend again.

"We get to go to Disney World together and we get to be married!" Aubrey yelled happily.

Neither of the two girls seemed to fully understand marriage, but it was enough while they were still young. At least it wouldn't come as a complete shock when they were older.

"Okay, now would you two like Nanny Dobrov to take you to the park?" Johnathon asked the two girls who just nodded, "Okay then, go and get your shoes. Nanny Dobrov will meet you at the door in five minutes."

Both girls then rushed out into the hall where they had left their shoes upon entering the house. It didn't take long for them to get their shoes on, and sure enough Aubrey's nanny was waiting by the door for them.

"Ready girls?" the russian teenager asked.

"Yes, nanny D." Aubrey replied.

"Come on then," the nanny replied taking hold of both girls hand as she led them out of the door.

The park was only around the corner, so not much walking was involved. As soon as they reached the park, Nanny Dobrov let the two young children go and play while she sat on a bench. She spent five minutes watching them play in the sand to make sure they were alright, then she pulled out a magazine from her bag and began to read it.

Chloe had picked up a bucket and was currently filling it with sand while Aubrey attempted to use a shovel to help the redhead. Both girls were in their own little world, until a scream filled the air and Chloe instantly looked around. She saw a short brunette had been pushed over by some older looking rich boys.

The redhead instantly rose to her feet and made her way over to the short brunette, to see that the boys were picking on her and a slightly taller brunette.

"Hey! Leave them alone or I'll tell my Papa!" she looked sternly at the boys.

The boys must have known who she was, and what power her father had because they backed off instantly. Chloe held out her hand to help the two girls up.

"I'm Chloe!" she greeted as the shorter girl took her hand.

"I'm Rebecca and this is Stacie, my best friend." the short brunette replied.

By now, Aubrey had followed Chloe and was listening to the girls talk.

"I'm Aubrey," the blonde joined the conversation, "Chloe's my best friend."

Chloe turned to look at Aubrey and smiled, but then looked at Rebecca, "It's nice to meet you Rebecca. That's a long name! Can I call you Beca?" she asked.

The brunette thought for a moment before nodding, "Alright. Beca it is." she replied with a smile.

"Thanks for helping us. Those boys pushed us over and I scraped my arm!" Stacie chimed in, showing the girls the graze on her forearm.

Aubrey looked at the graze and frowned, "Here," she said sweetly as she took the girls arm and kissed the graze, "All better! My mommy does that all the time when I hurt myself."

"Thanks!" Stacie grinned at the blonde.

"Where are you two from and why wre those boys picking on you?" Chloe asked curisouly.

"My mommy says we're from down town." Beca replied.

"I've heard of that place! Papa says it's where the poor people live. Are you two poor?" Chloe asked.

Beca and Stacie shrugged, "We don't have any money if that's what you mean. I think that's why those boys were being mean. We haven't been here before." Beca replied.

"So why are you here? Daddy says that down town is quite far away." Aubrey asked, looking at the two brunettes.

"My mommy and daddy are always shouting at eachother so I ran out of the house. Stacie's mom is with one of her boyfriends making strange noises, so we both came here because it's lonely at home. We thought the people would be nice here." Beca replied with a little frown.

"Don't worry! We're nice! If you ever feel lonely, come here and we can all play together! We're your friends now and friends don't let each other be lonely. Okay?" Chloe replied with that bright grin.

Both Beca and Stacie nodded enthusiastically, "Alright!" They both chimed with bright grins.

At that moment, Beca heard her name being shouted. "Rebecca Mitchell! Stacie Conrad!" A tall man made their way over to the two girls. "You two can't go wandering off! We were all so worried!" the man said as he took Beca's hand.

Beca looked away, "Sorry daddy," she muttered,

"It's alright. Come on, you two need to get home now." he said before leading them over to his car.

"Bye Beca! Bye Stacie!" Chloe and Aubrey yelled, the redhead then turned to the blonde, "I like them!"

Aubrey nodded, "me too!"

* * *

Beca's father had gotten Stacie home safely now and was beginning to drive back to his own home with Beca.

"Rebecca, listen. I have something to tell you that you may not like." he began.

"Daddy, can you call me Beca? I like it better." the girl asked happily with a smile.

Mr. Mitchell smiled and nodded, "Of course. So, Beca, you probably know tht me and mommy have been yelling at eachother a lot lately. We've decided that it's best for us both if we weren't together any more. Mommy is going to be moving and you're going to go with her." he explained.

The smile on Beca's face faded. "I have to leave?" she asked in disbelief. "But I don't want to leave! What about Stacie? She's my best friend! And I got two new friends! I don't want to leave them!" she whined. Beca didn't like the thought of having to leave her friends.

"Don't worry, Stacie's mommy has decided to move, too. Her mommy and your mommy are close friends, so you're going to be moving in together because mommy can't afford to live on her own for a while." Mr. Mitchell explained.

"So I get to live with Stacie?!" Beca was now excited to move, but she still didn't want to leave her two new friends.

Her father nodded, "Yes, Beca. You'll get to live with Stacie." he softly said as he parked the car in the drive.

"Yay! When do we move?!" she asked.

"That's up to mommy. The place has already been sorted out, so she's just waiting on the moving van."

"I can't wait!" Beca yelled as she exited the car and ran inside her fathers house to go and find her mother. She knew that there was a possibility that she wouldn't see Chloe and Aubrey again, but they wouldn't care, would they? They had only just met after all, and their fathers were well known. Of course, both Beca and Stacie knew who the girls were and who their parents were, and they knew that they were very important, but they didn't tell them that. Who knows, maybe in the future, they would all cross paths again. Anything could happen in this crazy, mixed up world.

**A/N: Second chapter done, please tell me what you think! I'm sorry to say that next chapter they'll all be grown up! Review, fave, send me a PM, whatever. If you have anything you'd like me to write about let me know, I'd be happy to hear any suggestions you have.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, so I know I said that the girls would be teens in this chapter, but someone wanted a little more of them being kids, so yea. Please review and tell me what you think.**

_One month later_

Beca sat on the sofa, humming a tune that she had heard earlier on in the week. She was tackled off the sofa by her taller brunette friend, both girls ending up on the floor.

"Ow! Get off me!" Beca screamed as she tried to push her friend off her.

"Beca! Guess what!" Stacie yelled excitedly as she got off of Beca.

"What?" Beca asked as she sat on the sofa again.

"My daddy, like my real daddy not the one that my mommy is with all the time, he's says that he's been working really hard and he's going to take me to Disney World!" Stacie jumped up and down, then tackled Beca again, "He says that if your mommy says you can go, then you can come with us!"

Beca's face brightened, "Really?" she asked in disbelief before running out of the room to find her mom. "Mom!" she screamed down the hall as she headed for the kitchen.

"Yes?" Ms. Mitchell asked as she picked up her daughter.

"Stacie's daddy is taking her to Disney World, he said I can go too. Can I? Please mommy!" Beca asked, smiling hopefully.

Ms. Mitchell thought for a moment before nodding, "I think you've been good enough to go. Make sure your on your best behaviour. I'll speak with Stacie's dad about it soon."

Beca grinned and wrapped her arms around her mom, "Thanks mommy!" she thanked happily as he mom placed her back on the ground.

Beca raced back out of the room to find Stacie again, "Stacie! Mommy says I can go!" Beca yelled happily, tackling her best friend in a hug.

"Yay! We get to go to Disney World together!" the tall brunette happily cheered.

* * *

"Mommy, where's Stacie? I can't find her anywhere and I want to play!" Beca asked her mom as she sat on the sofa beside the woman.

Ms. Mitchell turned to look at Beca, "She's with her daddy. He's taken her out for the day." she replied.

Beca huffed and crossed her arms, "My daddy doesn't take me out. He doesn't even come to see me or call." she muttered.

"He's just been busy. Your daddy loves you very much." Ms. Mitchell replied, placing a hand on the young child's knee.

"No he doesn't! He left us so he doesn't love us!" Beca shot back, getting up off the sofa and running to her room.

They had moved a month ago, and she hadn't even spoken to her father since. Her dad didn't even call, let alone come and see her. She was feeling abandoned and unloved at the minute, and it was a feeling that she didn't like.

* * *

Stacie tugged at her father's hand, "Can me and Beca go on the mickey mouse roller coaster on our own?" she asked her dad.

The tall man nodded, "Okay. Stay together, I'll watch and make sure your alright and I'll be here when the ride is done." he replied, letting go of the girls' hands and watching them run off towards the ride together.

Beca and Stacie joined the back of the line with their hands still joined together so that neither of them got lost. Suddenly, Beca fell to the ground when someone bumped into her. She quickly got up and turned to see who the culprit was.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" she yelled at the girl who bumped into her.

"Sorry!" A redheaded girl apologized, smiling brightly at Beca. "You're not hurt are you?"

Beca shook her head looked up at the girl, instantly recognized the redhead. "Err.. Chloe?" she thought outloud, trying to remember the girls name.

"Oh! Now I remember! It's Beca and Stacie!" Chloe replied excitedly, then turned and grabbed a blonde girl behind her, "Aubrey! It's Beca and Stacie! From the park, remember?" the blonde just nodded and smiled polightly at the two girls.

"Why haven't you been back to the park?" Aubrey asked.

"Yea, we were hoping to see you again, but you never showed up." Chloe chimed in.

"We had to move because my mommy and daddy were fighting a lot." Beca replied.

"Yea, and my mommy moved in with her mommy so we live together now. Like sisters!" Stacie happily added. "Hey! Do you guys wanna come on this ride with us?" she asked as an afterthought.

"Sure! Aubrey's Papa is just over there so we should be alright." Chloe replied, turning and waving at Aubrey's dad who waved back.

"Okay, come on!" Beca said, grabbing Chloe's hand and taking her to get on the rollercoasted. "You're with me and Stacie can be with Aubrey." she added, sitting right at the front of the rollercoaster.

Chloe nodded and sat next to Beca, while Stacie and Aubrey sat behind them. They were fastened in by the assistant and Chloe put her arms above her head.

"What are you doing?" Beca asked Chloe, turning her head to look at her.

"Put your arms above your head, it's more fun!" Chloe replied. Beca shrugged and put her arms above her head as they began to move forwards.

The rollercoaster didn't last long, since it was only for little kids. When the ride was over, Stacie was crossing her legs and was pulling a weird face.

"What's wrong?" Aubrey asked.

"I need to pee! I'll be right back. Stay here, Beca." Stacie said as she raced off towards her father, who led her to the toilets after learning that Beca was alright to stay with Chloe and Aubrey for a minute.

"I'm hungry." Beca complained.

"You, Stacie and Stacie's Papa can come and eat with us! Aubrey's Papa says that we're going to get something to eat soon. There's a ball pit in the restaurant, too." Chloe happily replied, grabbing Beca's hand as she tried to drag Beca towards Aubrey's dad.

"I have to stay here and wait for Stacie to come back!" Beca pulled Chloe back.

"I'll go get daddy!" Aubrey grinned as she ran towards her father and grabbed his hand. "Daddy! come meet our new friends!"

"Alright, I'm coming." Aubrey's dad replied, following Aubrey over to Chloe and Beca.

Stacie and her dad returned in that moment, and Beca smiled as he took her hand to make sure she didn't stray.

"Daddy, this is Chloe and Aubrey." Stacie introduced her father to the blonde and redhead.

"It's nice to meet you two." he greeted the two toddlers, then looked at Aubrey's father, stretching his hand out to shake the other man's. "Nice to meet you too, Mr. Posen. I'm a fan of your food."

Aubrey's father smiled, "Well thanks, call me Johnathon."

"I'm Simon." Stacie's dad replied looking down at the toddlers, "Looks like they met eachother a while back."

"Yes, would you and the girls like to join us for lunch?" Johnathon asked polightly.

Simon smiled and nodded, "I'm sure Beca and Stacie would love to." he replied as they all began to walk towards the restaurant.

When they reached the restaurant, Simon and Johnathon let the girls go and play in the ball pit while they ordered the food. Beca and Chloe were currently in the middle of a ball-throwing war while Stacie and Aubrey were just talking.

"When do you leave?" Stacie asked the blonde.

"Tomorrow." Aubrey replied, "When do you go?"

"Later today. Do you think we'll see eachother again after this?" Stacie asked.

Aubrey shrugged, "I hope we do. We're friends, maybe your dad can bring you to the park some time and we can see eachother then. Does he live near the park?"

Stacie sighed, "No. Mommy says that he lives in New York. I don't know where that is, but it's really far away from where we live now."

"Oh." Aubrey simply replied, "Well we can still play now though."

Stacie nodded and smiled, taking Aubrey's hand. "Come on! Me and you versus Chloe and Beca!" she yelled, picking up a ball and throwing it at Chloe, but missed.

Chloe picked up a ball and threw it back at Stacie, the ball hit her on the leg but the tall blonde just laughed as she dodged a ball from Beca. The four of them continued to play for about five more minutes, until Simon and Johnathon called them to eat. The four girls were sat around a table, munching on fries and strips of chicken.

"Well, it was nice to meet you but we better be off. We're leaving tonight and have to pack." Simon broke the silence after everyone had finished eating.

"It was nice to meet you, too." Johnathon replied.

"Aww. You have to go now." Chloe pouted as she gave Beca a hug.

"We'll see eachother again, I'm sure of it!" Beca replied, wrapping her arms around Chloe.

"Okay! We'll see you soon!" Chloe cheered as her and Aubrey waved bye to Stacie and Beca as the girls left the restaurant.

"Bye Chloe! Bye Aubrey!" Stacie called back, blowing a kiss to the girls, making Aubrey smile a little.

"Come on 'Bree! Lets play pretend marriage again! I brought our rings with me this time!" Chloe said excitedly as she grabbed Aubrey's hand and pulled her away to go and play.

**A/N: This is definately going to be the last chapter with them as kids, so next chapter they'll be young teens. Please review, I know this chapter wasn't great and I'm not entirely happy with how it turned out, but please tell me what you thought of it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I thought that the last chapter was a little crappy, but I'm happy that you guys seemed to like it and found them adorable as kids. Thanks for telling me what you thought! In this chapter they were originally only going to be 14/15 but I decided that they'd be 17/18, so yea..**

_14 years later_

"Beca! Get your fat ass in here! President Beale is about to start his speech!" Stacie yelled, her eyes never leaving the TV screen.

"I'm coming! And my ass is not fat." Beca replied, taking a seat next to Stacie on the sofa.

"Shh." Stacie slapped Beca's arm and the brunette winced but didn't say anything.

Beca knew that when Stacie was watching TV, she didn't like to be disturbed, so she just kept quiet for a while. The short brunette grew bored quite easily. She let out a small sigh and looked around the room, she had no idea why Stacie was so fixated on watching the President's speech every year. It wasn't like it was exciting or anything, just the same old crap.

As Beca glanced at Stacie, she saw that the taller brunette's eyes were shining and she was at the edge of her seat. The small girl raised an eyebrow at the other girl, until her gaze flickered to the TV and she saw a tall blonde at the corner of the screen, standing next to a taller man and a redheaded girl.

"Do you remember when we met them?" Beca asked Stacie, bringing her out of her daze.

"Yea.." Stacie muttered, still watching the blonde intently. It seemed as though she wasn't even paying attention to President Beale's speech anymore.

"My dad decided to call after fourteen years. He said that he wants to get closer to me again, and wants me to meet his new wife. Mom's making me go this weekend, he still leaves in the same place, y'know. The crappy end of Georgia. You should come with me and we might run into them again, they were nice as kids." Beca suggested, she couldn't say that she didn't secretly steal glances at the President's redheaded daughter whenever she was on screen.

"Beca, you are not being serious. Their dads are well known and they're rich. What are we? You said it yourself, we used to live in the crappy end of Georgia and now we live in a crappy place too. Even if we did happen to run into them, I doubt they'd remember us, let alone want to talk to us. We were kids back then, social standards didn't matter then." Stacie replied, finally turning to face Beca.

Beca sighed, Stacie was right. After thinking for a moment, she finally spoke again. "Come with me anyway, though. I can tell my dad that we wanted to give our moms a break so we'll be both coming over. I really don't wanna go see him on my own, especially if he's making me meet the stepmonster."

Stacie rolled her eyes, "Fine. But I don't really wanna see your dad and your stepmom either, in case you don't remember, your dad was kind of a dick to my mom when we were little. Can't we like rent an apartment or something?"

"An apartment? We're going for the weekend, not moving." Beca scoffed.

"Okay, then why don't we stay for a month or two? School is over now anyway, we could both use a holiday, you'll only have to see your dad for a few days, we'd have no adults nagging us and it would give our moms a break, too." Stacie suggested with a hopeful tone.

Beca thought for a moment, before smiling. "Okay, fine. But I'm taking my laptop and equipment to work on my mixes. I don't care if this is a holiday, there are some pretty hot clubs in Georgia and I could DJ at one of them while we're there."

Stacie grinned widely, "Okay. But, we'll need to work something out. I'll look for a place to rent for a month, you tell you're dad."

Beca just nodded and reached for her phone to call her dad, she hadn't saved his number but since he had randomly called out of the blue earlier that morning, his number was in her recent calls list. Before she had a chance to call her father, Stacie's voice interupted her again.

"Oh, and, I'll look for one that has seperate rooms incase either of us have company." Stacie threw in a wink to which Beca just rolled her eyes.

"Make sure you stick a hat on the door knob or something, I don't want to walk in to your room with donuts and coffee to find a naked guy sprawled out on your bed." The short brunette called after her friend as she left the room.

Stacie's head peered around the door frame again, "Or girl!" she called to Beca.

"Right, I forgot." And with that, Beca pressed call on her cell and pressed the phone to her ear as Stacie headed upstairs to look for a place to stay on her laptop.

A few seconds passed before her father answered the phone.

"Hello?" she heard her father's voice, it sounded just like it did when she was a kid.

"Hi, dad." Beca replied. "I've decided that instead of coming to stay with you and Sheila, I'm going to be staying in an apartment or something for a month with Stacie. We could both use a holiday, and mom deserves a break, so I won't be staying with you."

"I don't think that's a good idea. I want you to stay with me and Sheila, like a family." Her father told her, with an almost stern voice.

"Are you serious right now? Like a family? We haven't been a family since you left me and mom. If you wanted to be a family you could have at least called. Fourteen years and you never visited me once! Or even called! You have no right to say that! I'm coming with Stacie or I don't come at all, and that's that." Beca spat down the phone then hung up and tossed the cell to the other side of the sofa.

At that moment, Stacie walked back into the room and sat next to Beca. She instantly placed a hand on the shorter girls knee.

"Calm down Becs, I have good news. I found this awesome hotel, it has a pool and spa and everything. It has it's own club, too. I got a great deal because I booked one of the luxury rooms, it has a bathroom, a lounge type room and two seperate bedrooms. It's booked for four weeks, I used my credit card. I had a bunch saved up for a holiday." Stacie told the short brunette, grinning widely.

"Seriously? You didn't have to spend your money on a hotel room for us."

"I wanted to. We haven't been on a holiday together, and the hotel is near the President's home so you might get to meet his redheaded daughter that we both know you fantasize over." Stacie winked at her best friend, causing her to blush.

"I do not fantasize over her!" Beca protested.

"Mhmm." Stacie sarcastically replied, eyeing Beca.

"Whatever, I'm gonna go pack. I gotta make sure I have all my gear." Beca rose to her feet and headed up to her room so that she could pack, ready for the weekend.

* * *

"Oh my god! This is like the nicest place I've ever stayed!" Beca gawped as she looked around their hotel room.

"I told you it was nice." Stacie grinned as she looked around and chose her room. "I got dibs on this one!" she called, already sprawled out on the bed.

Beca poked her head into Stacie's room and grinned at the sight of her best friend sprawled out on the queen sized bed. She looked out of Stacie's window and her breath hitched.

"Jesus! That view is freaking amazing!" Beca said as she made her way further into her friends room.

Stacie opened her eyes and looked over at the window. She got up off the bed and followed Beca to look out of the window and smiled at what she saw.

"Hey, look over there." she pointed to a small park off in the distance, it looked to be about a five minute walk from there hotel, "Isn't that the park we ran off to when we first met Chloe and Aubrey?" Stacie asked.

Beca looked over where she was pointing and nodded, then smirked, "Figures that you'd remember her name. It's obvious that you like the blonde."

Stacie turned to Beca and grinned, "Well she is hot, I can't deny that I wouldn't kick her out of bed." she winked at Beca then laughed at the face she pulled.

"Didn't need to have that image stuck in my head. Well, I'll leave you to your dreams and go unpack." Beca replied, still grimacing at the thought of her sexually active brunette and the rich blonde in bed together.

Beca left Stacie's room and immediately picked up her suitcase and backpack before carrying them to her room. She didn't bring much, just a suitcase of her clothes and her mixing equipment and laptop were in her laptop. She didn't plan on doing much except mixing, clubbing, chilling and hanging out with Stacie, so she didn't need much.

Once Beca was in her room, she set her bags at the foot of her own queen sized bed and glanced over at her window. Her eyes grew wide at the sight, the view she got was just as breathtaking as the one in Stacie's room. She couldn't bring herself to pull away from the sight, but then her eyes rested on the park in the distance and she suddenly felt like going on a walk.

Beca turned and left her room, calling to Stacie as she left, "Stace! I'm gonna go for a walk and get coffee. I'll be back later to finish unpacking!" Beca then left the room, closing the door behind her before Stacie could say anything.

The short brunette made her way down to the lobby, awkwardly smiling at the nerdy looking bell boy when he grinned at her. As she passed him, she couldn't help but notice his nametag. 'Jesse'. It read. The bell boy seemed to be following her, because Beca felt a hand on her shoulder.

"You dropped this." he said as he handed Beca a scrap of paper.

Beca looked at the paper, not recognising what was on it. She then looked back up at the bell boy. "This isn't mine." she told him, handing the paper back to him.

"I know, it's really my number. I'm Jesse." he replied, grinning.

"Beca." the brunette simply replied, and then decided that she didn't really want to speak to him, "Well I gotta go. I'm getting coffee for my friend, I'll see you around." Beca then hurriedly left the hotel before Jesse could stop her.

She speed walked down the street, heading in the direction of the park, but slowed when she was sure that Jesse hadn't followed her. She glanced back, thankful that he wasn't stood outside the hotel watching her. He seemed kind of pushy, and Beca would have to do her best to avoid him.

Beca got lost in her thoughts, she was internally debating whether or not to visit her father this weekend or next weekend. She had promised her mother she would stay with him for just one weekend, and she knew that if she didn't comply then her father would tell her mom and she would get some serious shit for breaking a promise when she got home.

It seemed that the short brunette had lost track of time, because she had already reached the park and was leaned against the metal fench surrounding it. She smiled at the memory of meeting the presidents daughter and the very famous Mr. Posen's daughter. They had been so nice to her and Stacie as kids. She closed her eyes as she began to walk again, wondering if the two girls were still kind like they had been fourteen years ago when they first met. Another smile crossed Beca's face as she remembered Disney World with Stacie. They had seen Chloe and Aubrey there, too and had had a lot of fun that day.

The brunette still had her eyes closed as she was relishing in her memories, meaning that she wasn't watching where she was going and her eyes snapped open. She froze as her steely eyes met with the cerulean blue eyes blonging to the girl she had just walked in to.

Beca finally shook herself out of her daze to apologize to the other girl, "Shit! Miss Beale, I'm so sorry!"

**A/N: And there's the fourth chapter! I may update tomorrow, I am not doing anything so both of my multi-fics wil probably be updated. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I said that I would be posting this chapter yesterday, but unfortunately I didn't have time. I uploaded a birthday one-shot, so feel free to check that out!**

"Oh no it's fine. I should have been watching where I was going." the girl replied with a bright smile, "I'm Chloe."

Beca nodded, "Um, yea I know who you are. Your dad just got re-elected for President." she replied, feeling a little awkward.

"Yep! He came back after a rather long break, he said that he wanted to get back in the game." Chloe responded while nodding enthusiastically. "So what's your name?" the redhead asked.

"Oh right, it's Beca. Yea, my name's Beca." She shyly looked down at her feet.

Beca had honestly thought she was never going to see the redhead again, they had both changed. What the hell was she gonna do if Chloe remembered her? She kind of hoped she didn't, because then they could skip the awkwardness of having to catch up, if that's what Chloe did.

"That's a nice name! Is it short for something?" Chloe asked, stepping closer to Beca causing the brunette to take a step back.

"Yea, it's short for Rebecca. Beca just kind of stuck when I was a kid." The brunette replied a little too quickly.

"Oh! You have the same name as this girl me and my bestfriend met in this park when we were like four." Chloe smiled brightly, she had never seen the girl after they had spent a day at Disney World together, but she instantly recognised the girl. They looked so alike, plus she knew that the girl was an aspiring DJ in the north and had seen leaked pictures of her new favourite DJ when she was younger.

"Wow, I guess that's coincidence because I've never been here before." Beca lied. Of course she had been here before. "And if I had, I'm sure I'd remember such a beautufil face." she added without thinking.

Chloe let out a slight giggle, "It was nice meeting you, Beca. I have to go, though, Papa sends security everywhere I go and doesn't like me to be gone too long." she sighed.

"It was nice meeting you, too." Beca replied polightly, with a smile.

"Hey! I have a free night tonight, I get like one night out every week with no guards. Me and Aubrey, she's my best friend, are going to a restaurant that just opened up, you should come." She suggested with a bright smile.

"I'd love to, but that isn't really my thing. And I promised my friend that I'd go to our hotel club with her tonight." Beca let out a sigh, she would love to spend time with the redhead but knew that she shouldn't really get involved with the president's daughter.

"Oh. What hotel?" Chloe asked, now curious.

"Err.. I have no idea. It's near a Starbucks and it has something about a Lion in the name."

"I know that place! I might get Aubrey to swing by with us! We've been there loads before. Downtown, yea? Where all the great clubs are."

"You go clubbing?" The brunette asked, quite shocked when the redhead nodded.

"Yea! What you think that just because my father is the president that I don't have a wild side?"

"No.. I just didn't peg you as the wild kind."

"Oh, you have no idea." Chloe whispered, winking. "Well, I guess I'll see you later then!" she called as she turned and headed towards where she had left the security following her.

Beca watched as Chloe left before she pulled out her phone and texted Stacie.

_Dude! Meet me at the park we saw in the window, I have awesome news you won't believe! -Beca_

Within moments, a reply came through.

_On my way! I'm close anyway, came looking for you after you didn't come back. Didn't think you had your phone. -Stacie_

Beca read over the text and felt a little guilty, she had forgotten that she had said she would be just going for a walk to get coffee. She didn't relply however, she just found her way to a bench and sat down as she waited for Stacie.

Not even five minutes later, she was enveloped in a bear hug by the tall brunette.

"Beca! You should have text!" Stacie told Beca sternly as she took a seat next to the small DJ.

"Sorry." Beca almost winced.

"Well come on, what's the news? It better be something good. Did you get yourself a bitch?" Stacie asked excitedly.

Beca shook her head with a disgusted look on her face, "Dude, no. I ran into Chloe Beale! The fucking President's daughter! And she like talked to me and everything."

"Oh my god! Did she remember you?"

"I think so, she mentioned remembering a girl with the same name as mine who she met at this park. I didn't tell her it was me though."

"What? Why?!"

"Because she's the president's daughter. If she knew that I was an aspiring DJ then I doubt she would have wanted to speak to me."

Stacie scoffed and rolled her eyes, "So you didn't even think about sleeping with her?"

"Not everything is about sex, Stacie."

"Of course it isn't. Remind me who got our a cheerleader in our highschool drunk just because you wanted to sleep with her."

"That was you, Stacie."

"What? No it wasn't." Stacie huffed and crossed her arms.

"Whatever. Come on, we're going clubbing tonight and I may or may not have accidentally invited Chloe and Aubrey."

"You saw Aubrey, too?" Stacie asked, jumping up so she was standing over Beca.

Beca defensively shook her head, "No, but Chloe said she would bring her. Hey, maybe you'll have a little luck." she replied with a wink as she rose to her feet.

Stacie grinned, "It'll take a lot more than my usual charm, I mean she's rich, popular and so freakin' hot."

Beca rolled her eyes and began to walk back towards the hotel with Stacie in tow.

* * *

As Chloe entered her fathers home, she left the security at the entrance and instantly made her way to her father's office. She knocked lightly before hearing her father's voice and opening the door.

"Good morning, Chloe." the now balding man greeted.

"Good morning, Papa." Chloe replied, smiling brightly, "Is Aubrey around? I wanted to go through plans with her."

When Chloe was around her father, and anyone important for that matter, she changed. She had to become this rich and stuck-up girl so that she didn't let her father down, both her an Aubrey wanted to make their father's proud so tried their best to keep up to their expectations.

"She was here a while ago, with her father. I think she went to the library to wait for you, Johnathon left just a minute ago." The president replied, not looking up from his paper work.

"Thank you. Have a nice day." Chloe leaned over the desk and pressed a kiss to her father's cheek before rushing out of his office and making her way down the hall to the library.

As soon as she opened the door, she saw her blonde friend sat at a table surrounded by books. The redhead smiled and tiptoed towards the blonde, placing her hands on her shoulders. Chloe burst out laughing when Aubrey let out a scream and spun around.

"Chloe! You scared me!" She harshly spat at the redhead when her heart rate started to go back to normal.

"Sorry, but you know I love sneaking up on you." Chloe replied defensively.

Aubrey rolled her eyes and stood up, hugging her best friend.

"We need to discuss things, take a seat. Father wants us to move the wedding up to next month, before he goes away on business." Aubrey sat back down and looked at Chloe who took a seat beside her.

"Aubrey.." Chloe sighed, avoiding her friends gave, "You know I love you, but do we have to be married so early? Do we have to marry at all? I have no problem with it, your my best friend, but I want to fall in love and choose who I marry. Is that so much to ask?"

"Chloe, sweetie, I know. I love you too, and I'd rather fall in love myself and choose for myself, but our fathers arranged this when we first met all that time ago, we've been close ever since and we can't disappoint them. It means so much to your father, and now that the wedding is so close, my father has been less stressed. I can't imagine what he'd do if we went against them. You know how he is."

Chloe let out another sigh, "Yea, I know." she mumbled.

After a moments silence, Chloe looked back up at Aubrey. "Oh, and before I forget, we're going to a club tonight."

"You know I hate those, Chloe. Do we have to go? We could go to something much more suitable. Like a nice dinner at the new restaurant we were planning on going to."

"You'll like this one. Do you remember the two girls we met in the park like the day after we met? Remember when we stopped those boys from bullying them? And then we saw them in Disney World and we had that ball fight?" aubrey nodded, so Chloe continued, "I saw one of them! Beca! She kept the nickname I gave her, and we're going to the club in their hotel."

"Beca? You mean the one that became a DJ? Chloe, she'll be nothing but trouble. We shouldn't be speaking to people like them. We should be mixing with people from our own social class." Aubrey retorted.

"Yea, well. Her friend, Stacie is gonna be there, too. She told me and don't deny it, everytime I make you watch one of her gigs on YouTube, you always just watch her friend."

"Just drop it and I'll go." Aubrey huffed, though she still wasn't happy.

"Okay!" Chloe was now more than excited as she wrapped her arms around her soon-to-be-wife.

* * *

Stacie knocked on the door to Beca's room, "Come on Becs!" she yelled into the room.

"One minute!" Beca called back, before opening the door.

Stacie rolled her eyes at how the short brunette was dressed. Beca was dressed in simple skinny jeans, a white undershirt, a blue plaid button up which she had left unbuttoned and her black converse hi-tops. To complete the look, Beca had done her usual overdose of eyeliner, but surprisingly enough, she didn't have her headphones wrapped around her neck.

"You had to dress like that. Seriously, I'm wearking this super cute short dress," Stacie gestured to the short black dress she was wearing, "And you're wearing jeans?"

"They're comfy and I don't own a dress. Plus there isn't a dress code." Beca spat back, stepping out of her room and closing the door behind her.

"Okay, whatever. Calm your tits."

Beca huffed and began to walk to the elevator, following Stacie. Both brunettes stepped in and pressed the button that would go to the floor below the lobby, which would take them right in to the club. The ride down was silent, but as soon as the door opened, the loud music instantly hit both girls' ears.

Stacie led Beca straight to the bar where she got two rum and cokes, handing Beca one.

"So where are those sexy rich chicks?" Stacie asked, looking around.

Beca shrugged, "They might not even come. Chloe said something about going to this restaurant." she muttered.

Stacie instantly frowned, "You got me excited. I was looking forward to working my charm on the famous uptight Aubrey Posen."

"There's plenty more fish in the sea. Why don't you go work your charm on someone else, just tell me if you go up to the room."

Stacie grinned ear-to-ear before slinking off into the crowd of people. Beca watched her friend leave, before turning back to the bar and finishing her rum and coke.

"Hey! Beca!" A voice behind the brunette greeted.

Beca instantly spun around to see a grinning Chloe standing there in a stunning red sparkling dress. Her fiery red curls were pulled up in to a tight bun. Beca's mouth dropped at the sight, the redhead was absolutely gorgeous. She realised she was staring, so she just smiled at the redhead.

"Hey, Chloe. I didn't think you'd actually show." she laughed nervously as she stared into Chloe's baby blue eyes.

"I left Aubrey in the VIP lounge to find you. You and Stacie have some explaining to do."

"Huh? You know Stacie?" Beca asked, slightly confused.

"Yep, we met in this park when we were four. I only met her twice though. She had a friend, Beca, I believe her name was. We even saw eachother in Disney World and had a ball fight, we promised that we'd see eachother again and I told them that we were all friends. But, you see, they weren't very good friends. I never heard from them again. And saw one of the girls, Beca, at the park earlier today and she didn't even mention it." Chloe pouted slightly.

"Oh.. That. I can totally explain for not mentioning that, I didn't think you remembered it so I didn't bring it up. I know I lied, too, but I mean you're like famous and I didn't think you'd want to talk to me anyway." Beca awkwardly tried to explain.

"It's okay, you moved. Besides, I kept tabs on you, DJ Beca Mitchell. Your music is amazing by the way."

Beca let herself smirk at the redhead, "Oh, so you're a stalker now?"

"What? No! I just heard your music a few months ago and google'd you, some of your child pictures came up and I remembered you, then I just recognised you instantly when I saw you at the park."

"Okay, whatever you say." Beca replied sarcastically.

Chloe rolled her eyes, "So, where's Stacie?" she finally asked, not wanting to leave the blonde alone for too long.

"Ugh, she's dancing somewhere." Beca replied, pointing over at the tall brunette grinding with some guy.

"Well, go fetch her. I'll meet you in the VIP lounge." Chloe smiled brightly before making her way through the crowd of people and to the VIP lounge where she had left Aubrey.

Beca watched a little shocked, so Chloe knew who she was, knew that she was a DJ, knew her father wouldn't want to talk to someone of her social status, but approached her anyway? Was she crazy? Beca pushed the thoughts out of her mind as she made her way over to Stacie.

"Hey, Stace. Aubrey and Chloe showed up, they're in the VIP lounge if you wanna go."

Stacie's face instantly lit up and she broke away from the guy she was dancnig with, "Sorry. I gotta go." she told him before following Beca to the lounge. She couldn't say that she wasn't excited to see the blonde again, honestly she'd had many fantasies about the blonde and couldn't wait until she got to act them out. Even with Aubrey's well known uptight personality, she was sure she could eventually bed the blonde.

Beca was stopped before she could enter the lounge, by a rather large guy. She was asked if she was on the list, and she just said she was here with a Chloe Beale and Aubrey Posen. He wasn't about to let her in, but thankfully Chloe showed up and told the guy they were with her.

Stacie grinned brightly at the two girls as she took a seat.

"Wow, you look so much prettier in person." Stacie told Aubrey and she smiled at the blonde.

"Um.. thanks, but hasn't it been like fourteen years since we last saw eachother?" Aubrey asked, raising an eyebrow and shuffling away slightly. She did not want to be here at all.

"Well, yea, but you've been on TV for the President's speech before. I watch every year."

"Oh, well, I don't really remember much of when we were younger but you've changed too, in a good way." Aubrey replied with a forced smile.

Stacie grinned and instantly groped herself, "Well these bad boys do come in handy. I can't say I havn't had my fair share of the ladies." Stacie said with a wink to the blonde, who resisted the urge to gag.

"Stacie!" Beca intervened before anything got too out of hand, "Not appropriate."

"What can I say? He's a hunter." Stacie replied, pointing down at her crotch.

Aubrey huffed in disgust and rose to her feet. "I'm going to the bathroom." she announced, before picking up her VIP pass and leaving the lounge.

"What's her problem? She needs to get laid." Stacie piped up once she was sure the blonde was gone and couldn't hear her.

Chloe giggled slightly, "She's just stressed, with the wedding coming soon and all."

"Oh, yea. You two are like betrothed or something?" Beca joined the conversation and Chloe nodded. Beca thought she saw a hint of sadness in the redhead's eyes, but she was sure she was wrong. "Isn't that like a bit old fashioned?"

"It's important to our fathers. We don't want to disappoint them." Chloe replied, the usual excitement had gone out of her voice.

"So have you two like had sex yet?" Stacie asked Chloe, shuffling to the edge of her seat.

Chloe shook her head, "No, we've been best friends since we were four. I think we'd rather leave that until after we're married." she chuckled. Beca found herself smiling that the redhead was now back to normal.

"Anyway, this is a club, let's go dance." Chloe then announced, taking Beca's hand and dragging her out of the lounge after picking up her VIP pass.

Stacie got up and followed Chloe and Beca. She saw Aubrey as she left the lounge and headed over to the blonde.

"Beca and Chloe have gone to dance." she informed the blonde who grunted, clearly not happy with it. "Come on, loosen up. You're stressed, let me buy you a drink." Stacie offered with a smile.

Aubrey shook her head, "No thanks. I'm not much of a drinker."

"It doesn't have to be alcoholic. We can use this as an opportunity to talk, I understand that you're working on becoming a lawyer, taking after your mom." Stacie led the blonde to the bar and they both took a seat.

"Um, yea. I know it sounds weird, and I can act a little snobby, but that's just the stress of pretty much everything right now. I'm due to marry in like a month, I'm abslutely terrified my father will never think I'm good enough and since I'm on my way to becoming a lawyer, I don't have a lot of free time." Aubrey replied honestly.

"That sounds time consuming, I'm not surprised you're stressed. Why not just quit? Live an easy life?"

"Because I want to be able to stand up for the little guy, like my mother. She's helped so many innocent people get out of prison. I've seen some of them walking about, with their families and little kids and I just can't help but smile, knowing that my mother was able to practically save that family. Who knows what would have happened if all them innocent people did actually go to prison. She's done so many wonderful things for people, and I want to be just like her. Sometimes she can be a bit bitchy, but I still love her and want to be like her." Aubrey was now grinning, the frist grin Stacie had seen that night so she couldn't help but match it.

"Well I still think you should have a night off. You're out at a club, your insanely beautiful, guys are drooling over you, the least you could do is have a drink."

"You think I'm beautiful?" Aubrey asked, a little over a mutter.

"Of course! Have you seen yourself lately? Now, are you gonna let loose for just one night and have a drink or what?" Stacie asked, waiting to order a drink.

Aubrey thought for a moment, before letting out a sigh. "Okay, fine. I'll have whatever you're having."

Stacie grinned, if Aubrey knew what she was having she was sure the blonde wouldn't have said that. She turned to the bartender.

"Can I get a bottle of Tequila, two shot galsses, some salt and some limes?" she asked, and the man behind the bar nodded before placing what she asked for infront of the tall brunette.

"And what do you plan to do with that?" Aubrey asked, now confused.

Stacie turned to Aubrey, "You've never done a body shot?"

Aubrey shook her head, "No, so please tell me what they are."

"Okay, so lets say there's just two people, person one and person two. Person two lays down, stomach exposed. Person one licks person two's stomach and places salt on the line, tequila is poured into person two's belly button and a slice of lime is placed in person two's mouth. Person one sucks the tequila from the belly button, licks up the salt then takes the lime from person two's mouth." Stacie explained the best she could, but she hadn't really explained body shots before.

"I'd rather not do those." Aubrey replied, with a look of disgust on her face.

"Oh come on, loosen up. We don't have to do them properly, take the tequila out of shot glasses and put the salt on your fore-arm instead. You deserve a break."

Aubrey thought for a moment, before letting out a sigh. "Okay, fine. But we do this in the VIP lounge. And you can carry it all." With that, Aubrey got off the bar stool and made her way back to the lounge.

Stacie stared at Aubrey's ass as the blonde left. She grinned and gathered up the tequila before following Aubrey into the lounge. When she got in there, she was surprised to see Chloe and Beca back in there.

"What are you two doing in here? I thought you went out to dance." Stacie asked the two as she put the tequila on the table and took a seat next to Aubrey.

"Yea, we were, but I saw Jesse, the bell boy. He must have got the night off or something. He gave me his number this morning and I was a little creeped out so I'm trying to avoid him." Beca replied.

"Aww, someone has a crush on the midget!" Stacie chimed, clapping her hands.

"Shut up, Stacie! If it was you, you'd be hiding too."

"Yea, and I got your back, just like last time. Come on, let's go bring him in here and I'll show him that he's wasting his time with you." Stacie got up and winked.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Aubrey asked, not really knowing what the two were talking about.

"Oh, me and Beca are like super close. We're more like sisters. We're both gay, so whenever we get hit on by guys, we always pretend to be Lesbian lovers like any best friend would." Stacie explained.

"Maybe telling the poor guy that your not interested would be better." Chloe now joined the conversation, "He can't be that bad. Bring him in here, he can do shots with us! Maybe he's a nice guy."

"Are you sure that's a good idea? How do we know he wont try anything?" Aubrey asked a little concerned, she wasn't too happy having to spend the night with Beca and Stacie, she was sure she wouldn't be overly excited having to take shots with a random guy, too.

"I agree. It's not a good idea. Plus, that'll mean less tequila for me." Stacie whined with a pout.

"Okay, but next time we get to hang out together, when no alcohol is involved, we invite him. I'm sure he's really a nice guy." Chloe reasoned, with a hopeful smile.

"Okay fine, but I'm going to avoid him until I know for sure." Beca replied, "And can we please not do body shots? I hate lime."

Stacie groaned, "Fine, but we have to play a game with tequila then. One person says something they've never done, and if the others have done it, they take a shot."

Beca rolled her eyes, "You play that every time."

The tall brunette just shrugged, "And? Your point? Okay, Aubrey first." Stacie announced, pouring the tequila into the two shotglasses she had brought in and several others that were already in the lounge.

Aubrey groaned slightly, but thought about what to say. "Okay, umm. I've never been on a bicycle." she watched as all the other three girls took a shot.

"Me next." Chloe grinned as she thought for a moment, "I've never watched porn."

At that, only Beca and Stacie took a shot. Aubrey grimaced at the three.

"Chloe, you really didn't need to share that, and I really didn't need to know that you two had." Aubrey shot at the three, who just giggled among themselves.

"Okay! Me now!" Stacie yelled, "I've never had a threesome, but I got really close once." she announced.

This time, only Beca took the shot and Stacie's eyes grew wide. "Bitch! I'm so jealous! How come I didn't know?" the tall brunette asked.

Beca just grinned, "My turn." she simply replied, dodging the question. "I'm running out of things now, so this is going to be really obscene, but I've never screwed an animal."

Thankfully, no one took the shot. After that, Aubrey stood up and declared that she'd had enough and should be getting back. Chloe agreed, both girls had to be up early in the morning for a meeting with their fathers.

"Are you sure you have to go?" Stacie asked the two girls, her speech slightly slurred. She was only a little tipsy and wanted more to drink, but knew that once Chloe and Aubrey left then Beca would drag her back up to their room to get an early night.

"Unfortunately, yes. But, here." Chloe replied, handing Stacie her phone. "Put yours and Beca's numbers in, I'll text you later so you will have my number."

Stacie nodded and saved both hers and Beca's numbers into Chloe's phone before turning to Aubrey, "And do you have a phone? It would be a shame to not be able to text you."

"I do." Aubrey nodded, before reciting her number, Stacie saving it into her contacts. "Only text me between 12 pm and 1 pm, and 8 pm to 10 pm, unless I'm free and I text you first."

Stacie nodded, understanding. "Tight schedule?" she asked.

"Yes, unfortunately." Aubrey replied with a small sigh.

The four girls said their goodbye's in the elevator. Aubrey and Chloe got off at the lobby before Chloe called her father to send an escort to get them both home safely. When Beca and Stacie were sure they were going to be alright, they headed back up to their room.

"I'm so tired!" Beca complained as she collapsed on the cough.

"Me too, but I could have lasted longer. I'm not even drunk." Stacie replied, sitting next to her friend.

"That's a good thing. I didn't want you drunk on the first night being here. We have to visit my dad tomorrow, so it would be kinda bad if either of us were drunk." Beca explained with a yawn.

"Oh, well then yea, I'm no longer mad at you for making me leave." Stacie replied with a smile.

Beca chuckled before getting up and making her way to her own room. "I'm too tired to stay up, I'm going to bed." she called to Stacie as she opened her door.

"Okay! Night!" Stacie called after her best friend. She waited until Beca had closed the door behind her from getting up of the sofa and making her way to her own room.

When she was in, she let out a sigh. If the rest of their summer was going to be anything like tonight, she was sure to have fun, and if everything went as planned, she would have a new name to add to the sacred 'black book'. Stacie planned to sleep with the infamous Aubrey Posen before the summer was up.

**A/N: Please review, tell me what you think! Feel free to follow me on Twitter, my account name is in my bio. This chapter is quite long, I know. I hope the longer chapter doesn't bother you, I'm trying to write a little more now.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I know, I'm a bad person, not updating and all. I bet y'all thought I had abandoned this? Nope, I'm still here so you're stuck with me. I do have a reason, my laptop broke so I had to wait until I got a new one. For now I am stuck using the old desktop, which doesn't work too well and is slow, so don't expect updates regularly until a few weeks or so. Sorry again.**

Beca groaned as her blankets were tore off of her small body. She sat up and reached to grab them back from the tall brunette sat on the corner of her bed, but Stacie just pulled them further away.

"Stacie! Let me sleep a little longer! I'm so tired!" Beca groaned, curling back up on her bed. "And it's cold!"

Stacie rolled her eyes and shook the DJ again, "You're also already five minutes late to go to your dads."

Beca shot up, now wide awake. "Shit! Why didn't you get me up?"

"I've been trying for half an hour, but you were talking in your sleep and you kept hitting me everytime I nudged you. So I stole your blankets, and that only just worked." Stacie explained as she watched Beca get up and go to the closet where she had shoved her suitcase, not bothering to unpack.

"Whatever, please leave so I can get dressed." Beca replied as she took out a pair of skinny jeans, a dark purple T-shirt and a blue and purple plaid shirt from her suitcase.

Stacie rolled her eyes, "I can't believe you still wont change in front of me, even though we've known eachother since we four like two, we're bestfriends, more like sisters actually." she huffed before leaving the room.

"You know I'm not as confident as you!" Beca called back.

"You were confident enough to have a fucking threesome! That may I remind you, I didn't know about."

"I didn't tell you because it was embarrasing!"

"You told us all last night! It can't have been that embarrasing."

"I was tipsy! And if you must know, it was embarrasing because it was video'd and I found it on this porn website!" Beca yelled back as she finished getting ready and joined Stacie in the lounge.

"And? I would have been proud of that! Can you send me a link? When was it?" Stacie asked, her eyes now shining.

Beca shook her head, "It was like a month ago and I won't send you a link. I do not want you watching me screw two random girls. I don't even know who they were."

"The least you could have done is called me and let me join in." The tall brunette huffed as she crossed her arms.

"Yes, because having a foursome with you would be so satisfying." Beca replied sarcastically, with her usual smirk in place.

"It would! I'll have you know I am totally satisfying in the bedroom department. I'll prove it to you." Stacie got up and took a few strides towards Beca, perfectly happy to prove her point then and there.

"Dude, no. That would be wierd. That would be like having sex with my sister. I'll just have to take your word for it. Or maybe I could asks Aubrey? You were all over her yesterday. Aww bless, Stacie has a crush!" Beca grinned and clapped her hands in fake excitement.

"No, not a crush. But, I would certainly enjoy taking her. Blondes are great in bed." Stacie threw Beca a wink, "Plus I've been dying to try out my new strap-on."

"Then why not try it with some poor girl? Why save it for Aubrey? Is she special?"

"Yes, she is actually. She's this perfect girl, this perfect daughter. Look at her her dad is. She's probably a virgin, and I want to take that away from her because she goes around throwing all she has in everyone's face. Sure, I was nice to her yesterday, I can't sleep with her if I'm not. I'm going to get close to her, screw her, then leave because our vacation will be over. I'll leave her heatbroken and she'll know what it feels like to those people she calls trash. She may have been nice last night, but that was obviously just a front because she was in public and her bestfriend was there."

"Okay.. You're mean. She's probably actually a nice girl. I mean, yea we all know who her dad is and that's probably why she's a snob. If she's anything like Chloe, then she's nice and you should give her a proper chance before doing that to her." Beca tried to reason with Stacie as she pulled her headphones around her neck, her iPod in her pocket so that she could drown out her father once she reached his place.

"You would know. You spent all last night drooling over Chloe. Admit it. You want her."

Beca rolled her eyes, "Goodbye Stacie." she called before exiting their room and making her way over to the elevator and heading into the lobby.

As soon as she stepped out of the elevator, she was greeted by a grinning Jesse.

"Hey, Beca! You didn't text or anything, so I guessed I scared you off." The brunette boy said, still smiling.

"Uh, no.. I was just busy. I was out with some friends, two of them I hadn't seen since I was young so I didn't really get to text you." She replied. She didn't really want to talk to him, but taking Chloe's advice she would give him a chance and maybe he would be a nice guy.

"Oh. Well I get off in a few minutes, maybe we can hang out?" he asked, a hopeful tint in his voice.

"I'm sorry, but I can't. I'm on my way to meet my dad. Maybe some other time. I'll give you a text later so you have my number, too."

"Okay. Maybe we can go to dinner together tonight? Like a date."

Beca was a little bit caught off by this, she hadn't been asked on a date before. "Umm.. That's really sweet, but I'm not really interested. I just met you, and your not really my type."

"So what your saying is I have no chance?" Jesse seemed to be a little down, so Beca offered a friendly smile.

"Basically, yea. But we can still hang out."

"Okay, sure." Jesse smiled again.

"Great, I'll text you later then. I have to go, I don't wanna be late." she replied before hurrying out of the door and leaving Jesse alone.

As soon as she left the hotel, she pulled out her phone to text Stacie while she headed to her dads.

_Hey, Stace. I ran in to Jesse and he asked me out on a date. It was so awkward. -Beca_

Moments later, Beca's phone buzzed telling her that Stacie had replied.

_OMG! Did you tell him your into girls? -Stacie_

Beca rolled her eyes before she replied.

_No, I just told him I wasn't interested and he isn't my type. And don't go waving it around! Anyone could check our phones. -Beca_

_Oh whatever. You've already had a threesome with two girls, why not just openly say your gay? -Stacie_

_Because it's my private life. I don't want to advertise my private life, thanks. I'm at my dads now, wish me luck. -Beca_

The small brunette took a deep breath before knocking on the door. Almost instantly, the door opened to reveal a tall brunette man. He instantly smiled upon seeing the short brunette.

"Beca!" he greeted with a wide smile.

"Hey, dad." Beca awkwardly replied. She had to admit that her father had not changed a bit.

Mr. Mitchell stepped aside to let his daughter in. Beca stepped into the house and her jaw dropped instantly. Covering the walls were pictures of her and Stacie as they were growing up. She turned to her father, looking slightly confused.

"Just because we haven't spoken doesn't mean that I haven't been keeping up with your life. I asked your mother to send me those." Mr. Mitchell smiled as he looked over at all the pictures.

"Why didn't you call me? For fourteen years I thought that you didn't care, then out of the blue you want me to come visit you and I find this." Beca pointed to the photo's.

"When you and your mom left, I wanted nothing more than to call you. I wanted you to stay with me, but I didn't have the time to take care of you while I was working and you were still young. And I knew that Stacie was going, too and you two were best friends. I didn't want to take her away from you."

"You could have at least called!"

"I know, but your mom said that you were pretty bummed and didn't want to speak to me. I know how you felt, so I thought I'd give you some time. Then we both became really busy, and time just got away from me."

"Seriously? Fourteen years just flew by. You could have left messages, or even tried to call, but you didn't."

"I know, and I'm sorry. But-" Mr. Mitchell tried to apologize, but was cut off.

"Don't. Just don't. Forget it. I'm here because you wanted to see me. You've seen me, so I'm going now. I can't do this right now."

"Will you come by tomorrow? I want us to have a proper conversation, so cool down a bit and then we'll talk. Call me when your ready."

Beca thought about just ignoring him, but in the end she just said bye and then left. Instantly, she took her phone out to check the time. 11:27 am. She knew that from what she heard Aubrey tell Stacie yesterday that she would be busy, but she wasn't sure about Chloe. Would the redhead be busy too? Beca was contemplating, then remembered that she didn't have the redheads number yet. Chloe had told her and Stacie that she would text them.

The brunette let out a sigh before heading back to the hotel after sending Stacie a quick text.

_It went quite bad, on my way back now. Wanna grab something to eat? -Beca_

The reply came almost immediately.

_Sorry, B. Aubrey texted me, she wasn't busy so we're meeting up at this place she knows. Stage one is about to be complete. ;) -Stacie_

Beca rolled her eyes.

_Seriously? Give the poor girl a break. I guess I'll see you later then. After I die of bordom. Because my bestfriend has ditched me. For some girl she only met a few times. *Sigh* -Beca_

_Okay, stop being so dramatic. I'm sure you can entertain yourself so stop bugging me while I use my charm. -Stacie_

_Oh that's nice of you. Don't expect me to bake any cookies, which I know you love. -Beca_

Beca smirked to herself, knowing Stacie wouldn't be able to resist cookies.

_Damn, fine. I'm sorry. We can hang out later, but I'm almost at the place Aubrey wants to meet at so I'll see you later. -Stacie_

_Appology accepted. Fine, see you later. -Beca_

Beca grinned, happy to have gotten her way again. She now focused on getting back to the hotel, but stopped in her tracks when she heard the tune of 'Titanium' blaring through her phone's speakers. She rolled her eyes, thinking that Stacie would have called her, but when she looked at the screen she was surprised to see an unknown number. She answered the call and pressed the phone to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Hello!" a cheery voice came from through the phone, "Is this Beca?"

"Yea, who's this?" Beca asked, she recognised the voice but couldn't think who it was.

"It's Chloe!" she replied, causing Beca to instantly smile.

"Oh, hi. I take it you aren't busy then."

"No, I haven't been busy all day. Papa didn't need anything, so I've just been bugging Aubrey but when she was free she decided to go and meet up with your friend Stacie, or should I say your secret lesbian lover Stacie." Chloe replied with a giggle.

Beca just rolled her eyes before replying, "So what your saying is that I'm basically your second choice." she jokingly replied.

"Yes." Chloe returned, her voice serious before she burst into a fit of giggles. "No, actually I was going to call you anyway and see if you wanted to hang out with me and Aubrey, but since she's gone with Stacie I thought maybe we could get something to eat?"

"Great, I'm starved!" Beca instantly relpied.

"Okay, where do you want to go?" Chloe asked.

"Umm.. how about Maccies?"

"You've just lost me. What is Maccies? I've never heard of it." Chloe replied, thoroughly confused.

"Okay, it's just McDonalds, it's what we called it back home."

"McDonalds. I've never been there."

"Of course you haven't." Beca let out a sigh, "You're probably used to going to all these fancy restaurants."

"Is that supposed to offend me?" Chloe asked, her voice a little harsh.

"No! I just meant that with your dad being who he is and all, you probably don't go to places like that. Oh my god, I'm just going to shut up before I offend you even more."

Chloe then burst in to a fit of giggled, "Relax, I'm not offended. I was just messing."

Beca let out a sigh of relief. "Okay, so I'll meet you there then? It's a low key place, so do you know how to get there?"

Chloe nodded, then realised that Beca couldn't see her. "Yea. I'll meet you there. Low key, huh? Great because the papers have been tailing me all week. I was surprised they weren't at the club yesterday."

"Wow, at least you got a break though. I'll see you there then."

"Yea, see you there. Bye, Becs."

"Bye." Beca then hung up and pushed her phone back in to her pocket before looking around to see if she was near McDonalds. She smiled to herself when she saw the bright yellow 'M' just down the road and began to head towards it.

Once she was there, she found a booth and sat down before her eyes were locked on the door in search of the redhead. Beca wasn't sure how long she had waited, but after a few minutes, Chloe walked in. Beca's jaw immediately dropped at the sight. The redhead wore a simple pink off-the-shoulder shirt and a pair of skinny jeans, but looked absolutely stunning.

Chloe smiled when she saw Beca and made her way over to the brunette before sitting opposite her. She chuckled as Beca continued to just stare at her before she waved a hand in front of her. Beca snapped out of her daze and just smiled at the redhead.

"Okay, I'll go order in a minute. What do you want?" Beca finally asked a grinning Chloe.

"I dunno. What are you having?"

"I'm having a Big Mac meal with a coke." she replied.

"And that is..."

"It's a really tasty burger with fries, and obviosly coke." Beca replied.

"Okay, I'll have the same. But you can't buy mine." Chloe was about to get up when Beca stopped her.

"I can and I will. You saved me from bordom since Stacie ditched me, so I am going to buy you your food." With that, Beca got up and headed to the counter to order their food.

Chloe grinned and watched Beca the whole time, until she returned five minutes later with a tray of food. Beca took her food off the tray and handed Chloe hers with a smile.

"Thanks." Chloe said, already eating one of her fries.

"It's fine." Beca replied, taking a sip of her coke before popping a fry in to her mouth.

The two ate in silence, except the occasional moan from Beca who was clearly enjoying her burger. Chloe couldn't help but laugh at the small brunette, but had to admit that the food was nice and she would definately be returning to McDonald's again. When the two were finished, Chloe just took to smiling at the brunette who had her eyes closed and her hand resting on her stomach.

"I can feel you staring at me." Beca broke the silence, not opening her eyes.

Chloe's smile widened, "I know. I thought you were asleep." she giggled softly.

Beca's eyes opened and she rested them on Chloe, "No. But I am tired. I had to meet my dad today."

"Ooh. Was it fun?"

"Yea." Beca scoffed sarcastically, "He abandoned me and my mom fourteen years ago and never called, or even made an attempt to get in touch with me. Then all of a sudden he makes me come down here to visit him, and I find out that he has tons of pictures of me and Stacie growing up plastered all over his walls. He tried to give some lame excuse as to why he didn't make an attempt to get in touch with me for fourteen years, but I just got angry with him and left."

"Wow. I'm sorry about that."

"Oh don't be. At least I got to meet you again." Beca replied with a small smile playing on her lips, "How did you remember me anyway?"

"Seriously? I've heard some of your mixes on the radio, and when I heard your name it sounded familiar so I searched it and learned that you're an aspiring DJ. Plus, you look almost exactly the same. And you haven't grown an inch!"

"Wow, that was mean. Playing the short card." Beca playfully shot back.

"Aww come on, you know I was joking. You have grown, only like an inch, but you have grown."

"I'm hurt." Beca feigned offence as she placed a hand on her heart, causing the redhead to laugh.

"Aww your so adorable." Chloe replied, causing Beca to frown.

"Do not call me adorbale." She shot back, crossing her arms across her chest defiantely, "I am not adorable."

"Okay, whatever you say." Chloe replied rolling her eyes. They settled in to an uncomfortable silence before Chloe's phone began to ring. "It's Aubrey." Chloe said as she checked the screen and answered the phone.

"Hey... No, I'm with Beca.. Yes.. She is?.. What, right now?.. But auditions aren't until after break... Okay, I'll be right there.." chloe then hung up the phone and turned to Beca. "I'm really sorry, but Aubrey needs me. I'll text you later, and thanks for lunch."

"It was fine. See you later!" Beca called as Chloe got up and left, but not without giving Beca a hug.

Beca watched the redhead leave, a small smile playing on her face. She already was a little excited for the text from the redhead. Maybe she should text Chloe first? Maybe. Beca got up and left, deciding to head back to the hotel. If Aubrey wanted Chloe, then that meant she wasn't with Stacie anymore and the two friends could hang out.

* * *

Stacie finally arrived at the french restaurant Aubrey wanted to meet at. As soon as she entered the bulding, she saw the blonde sitting at a table in the corner. She smiled and made her way over.

"Hi!" Stacie greeted as she sat across from the blonde.

"Hi, thanks for meeting me." Aubrey replied with a tight smile.

"I was hoping we could hang out actually."

"Really?" Aubrey asked, now a little confused.

"Yea, I had fun yesterday at the club. We should do it again."

"We should, but no more tequila. I had a huge headache this morning and had to cancel everything, which is why I'm free now."

"Oh, sorry about that. I just love clubs. And that was nothing, me and Becs went easy because she had to meet up with her dad today."

"It's fine. Wait, that was you two going easy?"

"Yea, one time we were so drunk that we ended up climbing in to our neighbours house through an open window and dancing on the coffee table naked. Don't tell her I told you that or she will kick my ass."

"Don't worry your secret's safe with me. Speaking of secrets, the whole club thing has to be kept a secret. Neither you or Beca can tell anyone that me and Chloe were there, if our paretns find out then they'll rip a new one, and then the press will probably find out and then everyone will think I'm some sort of bimbo which will reflect bad on my father and-" Aubrey was cut off.

"Okay, I got it. I'll keep it to myself." Stacie offered a small smile and reached across the table to take Aubrey's hand. "But you really shouldn't worry about what anyone else thinks, your beautiful and smart and kind, that's all that matters."

Aubrey couldn't help but smile, "Thanks." she muttered. The two of them found themselves staring at eachother. Neither of them knew what they were doing, but both of them found themselves leaning across the table, their eyes locked with one another's lips.

Who knows what would have happened from there, but before anything else could happen the two were instantly brought back down to earth by a cough. Aubrey turned to see a scowling tall blonde woman glaring at the two. Aubrey instantly removed her hand from Stacie's.

"Oh, hello mother. What are you doing here?" she asked, her voice instantly changing. She didn't sound as laid back as she did before, this woman, apparantly Aubrey's mother, interupted them.

"Well I came to attend to a little business, and then I find my daughter here with some slut off the street!" the woman yelled, still glaring at Aubrey.

"We were just talking, we're friends." Aubrey tried to reply, but the other woman wasn't having any of it.

"I don't care what you were doing! She's not in our social class, Aubrey! She is nothing and I refuse to let you two be friends! Now, I am going to the bathroom and when I return, I better not see either of together again. Am I understood?"

"Yes mother." Aubrey replied, ducking her head in shame.

The woman then turned and headed to the bathroom while Aubrey apologized to Stacie.

"Stacie, I'm so sorry about what she said. My mother can be a bit..." Aubrey began, but was struggling for a word.

"It's fine. I'm used to it. I better be going, I wouldn't want you to get in any more trouble. Besides, hanging around some slut off the street might ruin your reputation." Stacie replied, getting up. It would be an understatement to say she was mad.

The brunette made her way out of the restaurant, Aubrey watching her leave with sad eyes. She can't say she wouldn't have liked to kiss the brunette, but she had to admit that her mother was right. She shouldn't be seen with someone like Stacie, and besides, she was due to marry Chloe very soon. She shouldn't be getting mixed up with other people like that. Aubrey let out a sigh before deciding where to go. She would head to the studio that her father had bought for her. It was mainly used for Bella's rehearsal's. The Barden Bella's were an all female A Capella group from Barden, of course.

The blonde decided to quickly call Chloe before she did anything. When the reedhead answered, she instantly smiled.

"Hey Chloe... Are you alone?... Is it just you and her?... My mom is here... She yelled at me and Stacie, and it made me realize that I shouldn't be spending time with her. Besides, we need to get people to audtion for the Bella's... Yes right now... I don't care if auditions aren't for a while, we need to start flyering as soon as we can. Meet me at the studio... Alright, bye." with that, Aubrey hung up and got up to leave.

Before she could leave, her mother made her way out of the bathroom and towards her.

"Is that other girl gone?" she asked in a bitter tone.

"Yes, you were right and I wont be seeing her again." Aubrey replied.

Her mother nodded her approval. "Alright. I'll see you at home. Don't be out too long."

"Yes mother. I'm just heading to meet Chloe at the studio so we can get people to audition for the Bella's."

"Okay, remember what you're looking for. I won't have any more mishaps. You need to win the ICCA's this year."

"Of course." Aubrey replied, with that she said her goodbye's and left to meet Chloe.

**A/N: Tell me what you think! Next chapter there's hopefully going to be a little drama, and I will try and get that up as soon as I can! Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So you think that Aubrey's mom is a bitch, right? Yea, she is, but there's gotta be a bad guy for all the drama I have planned. (SPOILER) She's not gonna be a bitch the whole story. Aubrey's gonna be a bit of a bitch over the next few chapters, too, so don't hate her! She has a good heart (eventually) I promise.**

**I just want to say that I am incredibly sorry for the delay! I do have a reason, but you probably don't really want to hear it. I've just been so busy lately! Updates won't be that frequent because I've been so busy, but for the following week I'll do what I can on both of my fics. (You may want to skip this, this is just me ranting on about my life.) Football training has been like every day for two hours at the least, waiting for the new season. Now that the season has started, training is cooling off but we still have like two matches a week and two to three one hour training sessions a week just to keep us on our toes. My family recently took in a German Shepherd who was being abused and such, she needed training and wasn't great around people and practically attacked anyone that entered through the back. That's not a good thing since we like constantly throw pool parties and don't want a wet house, so people have to come in and out through the back. I babysit my cousin quite often, when I can, just because it helps my uncle while he's off school and it gets me a little extra cash. Then my sister has to go back to work and I stupidly decide to take care of her baby at night during the week, so I'm up every few hours to feed him, and on weekends when I don't have anything to do with Football, so I have my cousin and nephew on weekends, and they're fine but you can't really leave a five year old and a baby alone, so they need to be watched. The only way I'm able to write this is because I just took a break from Football and my nephew and cousin are staying with my dad and other sister while I'm out of town (at the beach haha) with my boyfriend. One week of freedom so I'll try and update as often as I can, but they won't be as long. Sorry again. If you actually bothered to read this at all, then thanks, it means you care so thanks.**

Beca walked in to the hotel and was about to head to the elevator when she was stopped by Jesse.

"Hey! Beca! I just got off, are you free? You said we could hang out." The brunette boy asked with a goofy smile as he stopped in front of Beca.

Beca thought for a moment before nodding, "Yea sure. I'm not doing anything right now, I'll just send Stacie a text." she replied, then quickly took out her phone.

_Hey Stace, I just got to the hotel after having lunch with Chloe and ran in to Jesse. I'm going to give him a chance, maybe he's nice. We're gonna hang out for a bit, so I'll see you later. -Beca_

"Who's Stacie?" Jesse asked the small girl once she put her phone in her pocket again.

"She's just my friend. We've known eachother since we were little, so she's more like a sister. I came here with her because I didn't want to have to spend time with my dad." Beca replied.

"You don't get along with your dad?" Jesse asked with a confused look as they made their way out of the hotel again.

"That's an understatement. I haven't spoken to him in fourteen years and all of a sudden he invites me to see him and expects us to be a happy family."

"Oh." Jesse mumbled before a moment of silence overtook them. Jesse then broke in to a huge grin. "Okay, so I was thinking maybe we could watch a movie?"

Beca's face instantly fell, she hated movies. "Can't we do something else?"

"What, do you not like movies?" He asked and Beca just shot him an apologetic look, "How can you not like movies? Not liking movies is like not liking puppies!"

"It's not that I don't like them, I just get bored and never make it to the end."

"The endings are the best part." Jesse replied, not believing that Beca didn't like to watch movies.

"They're predictable. The guy gets the girl, that boy see's dead people, Darth Vader is Luke's father-"

"Oh, right, so you just happened to guess the greatest reveal in cinematic history." Jesse cut her off.

"Vader in German means father. His name is literally Darth father."

"Huh." Jesse replied, trying to think of a come back. "You know German. Now I know why you don't like fun things. You need a movie education. A movication. And I'm gonna give it to you."

"Yea, good look with that." Beca shot back, rolling her eyes. She wouldn't watch a movie if this boy paid her to. Nope, never going to happen.

"Fine, if you don't want to watch a movie, what do you want to do?"

Beca began to think, "Um, would you mind visiting my dad with me? I already went there this morning and it ended badly, but I promised my mom I'd at least try, so I should really go see him."

"I get to meet the family on the first date? I'd be honored!"

"This isn't a date." Beca immediately shot back, glaring at the boy.

"Of course it is, guys and girls can't be just friends." He replied with that goofy grin of his.

"Jesse, seriously. This isn't a date. Okay? Are you listening?" When she was sure she had his attention, she went on, "I'm in to girls, okay?"

Jesse's face instantly fell. "Oh. So that's what you meant when you said I wasn't your type."

Beca nodded, "Yea. I don't tell a lot of people."

"It's cool. Man, now you probably think I'm an idiot."

"Yes, I do." Beca replied, fighting back the smile.

Jesse pouted at Beca, "Aww come on, that hurts." he placed a hand on his chest and pretended to wipe a tear from his eye.

At this Beca let out a giggle, "Come on weirdo. We're here." she said as they stood at the bottom of the driveway.

The two brunettes made their way to the door, and it was as if someone had been watching because they didn't even have to knock before the door opened to reveal Beca's father.

"Beca, what are you doing here?" the older man asked, confused.

Beca huffed, "If this is the welcome I get, then forget it and I'll leave."

"No, no. Please come in, we need to talk." he replied, stepping aside to let them in.

"Who's your.. friend?" Mr. Mitchell asked, staring at Jesse.

"This is Jesse. He works at the hotel me and Stacie are staying in." Beca replied, watching as the two men polightly shook hands.

"Nice to meet you, Jesse, you can call me Warren." Mr. Mitchell replied. So, are you two..?"

"No! We're just friends, trust me." Beca instantly shot back. She hadn't yet told her father she was interested in other girls, and she didn't really care for his reaction, but this man was practically a stranger and it wasn't something you go yelling to strangers.

"Okay. Well make yourselves at home." Warren then said, moving out of the way to let Jesse and Beca into his home. "Sheila is here. I'm sure she'd love to meet you."

Beca rolled her eyes, "Great." she mumbled.

A tall blonde woman appeared from behind a door. She smiled brightly at Beca, wrinkles clearly shown in the corners of her mouth.

"You must be Beca! It's so nice to meet you, I'm Sheila." she greeted Beca.

Beca just nodded, "This is Jesse."

"Oh, is this your boyfriend?" Sheila then questioned as she took in the tall brunette boy.

Beca was about to reply, but Jesse beat her to it. "Oh, no. Beca doesn't exaclty go for the male type."

Both Mr. Mitchell and Sheila looked a little shocked at this information, but neither seemed to be against it. Beca kind of felt relieved that neither of them gave her a disapproving look, but what would it matter if they did? She didn't care about them so why should she care what they thought?

"I.. Er.. I didn't know you were.. um.. Gay, Beca." Warren stammered, still a little shocked.

Beca simply shrugged, "I wasn't actually going to tell you." she replied, sending a glare towards a cowering Jesse. "And you never asked."

"It's not really something you ask your daughter. Did you want me to just question your sexuality on the first day I get to see you after fourteen years?" Warren defended.

Beca didn't reply, she just huffed and crossed her arms across her chest. After a moments silence she fnially asked him, "Is there anything else you want to talk about? I for one have nothing else to say, so if that is all, me and Jesse will be leaving."

Warren was about to protest, but Sheila grabbed his arm and tugged him back a little. "No, no. We'll see you next weekend. Go have fun. Maybe we could all have a nice dinner, you can bring Jesse and who's the girl you came here with? Stacie? Why don't you bring her too." The blonde suggested with a smile.

Beca just gave the older woman a fake smile before turning and opening the door again. She headed out without saying bye and stopped at the bottom of the drive before turning to Jesse.

"That went well. No yelling." Beca huffed. "And don't even think about trying to get out of that dinner next week. I know where you work, I will find you if you don't show up. If I have to go, so do you."

"That's alright, I get to meet your other friend as well." Jesse replied with a goofy smile, "Maybe she's interested. Is she hot?"

Beca smirked and let out a small laugh, "Sorry, I don't think she's interested. She bats for my team." she said with a wink. The short brunette laughed again upon seeing Jesse's face. "Now come on, you weirdo. You're walking me back to the hotel."

Beca started walking again, Jesse following shortly behind her.

It didn't take them long to reach the hotel, mainly because Beca was speedwalking and Jesse was struggling to keep up. When they got there, they exchanged goodbye's before Beca headed up to their suite. Upon entering, her face fell instantly at a destraught and crying Stacie slumped on the sofa.

* * *

By the time Chloe arrived at the Studio, Aubrey was already there. The blonde girl was pacing, her hands covering her stomach as she looked around nervously. When her eyes settled on Chloe, she immediately relaxed.

"Aubrey, what's got you so worked up?" The redhead questioned as she headed over to her best friend.

"Nothing. I'm fine. Come on, there's an activities fair tomorrow and we have a booth for the Bella's. We need to prepare flyers." Aubrey responded quickly. A little too quickly.

"I'm your best friend, Aubrey. I can see that you are not fine so tell me what's wrong right now." Chloe demanded, crossing her arms defiantely.

Aubrey let out a defeated sigh, "Okay fine. Well I told you that my mom was at the restaurant. She saw me with Stacie and started to say _things_ about her. She got pretty upset and left. But I shouldn't be worrying about that. She's not like us, she's just a slut off the street. I shouldn't be focusing on her. She's not important, the Bella's are."

Chloe's jaw dropped at what her bestfriend just said. "Aubrey?! How can you say something like that? You want to be a lawyer, to protect those who have no one else and feel that they're not important because no one else wants to help them, but you have the nerve to call someone unimportant?! This is not the Aubrey Posen I know! I know that you look up to your mom, but she's not always right. Being a well-known lawyer has gotten to her, and you're both changing! The Posens that I grew up knowing would defend _anyone_ and never say anything bad about _anyone._" She argued.

Aubrey thought for a moment before dropping her head. "You're right, but what am I supposed to do? It's all about the money for my mom now, and it's pretty much the same for my dad. They don't care about anything anymore, as long as money is involved. Nothing is good enough for them, I'm not good enough for them. What am I supposed to do?" She asked, "I know it sounds harsh, but the Bella's will make them proud. We'll win the ICCA's and I'll be good enough for them. We will get married in a few months and they'll be happy because it helped your dad. I can't get distracted and Stacie is just going to distract me."

"Well, you're eyes do have a tendency to always stare at her." Chloe teased with a slight smirk.

"What? I do not stare at her!" Aubrey defended, feeling her stomach churn a little in what she assumed to be nerves.

"Oh, c'mon Bree! You totally have a crush on her."

Aubrey scoffed, "No I don't. And if I did, it wouldn't make a difference because I'm engaged." She shot back, "And what about you with the midget alt girl? You can't tell me you don't have a thing for her." she then added in, but Chloe said nothing. Instead, she hung her head. "Oh my God! Chloe! You do! Okay, I'm happy and everything, but this doesn't change anything! We have to go through with-"

"Yes, I know. Don't worry, if anything is cancelled, my dad will be just as disappointed as yours. And Beca goes back home in just under a month anyway, so nothing could happen." Chloe interupted with an eye roll.

"And don't forget it."

"I won't, it's important to our fathers so it's important to us."

"Good, now help me with Bella stuff. We need Flyers printing out to hand out at the activities fair tomorrow."

**A/N: Okay, short chapter I know. But it's all I have time to write right now, and I decided to leave it like this because next chapter was originally going to be put in to this one, but I think it's going to be quite long, so I decided to leave this as it is. Tell me what you think! I'll hopefully update my other fic tomorrow, and this on within a few days when I have the next one typed up!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Okay, so first off, thanks for the reviews! I probably wouldn't have wrote this chapter until after I returned from my little break, but considering that last chapter was WAY overdue, I decided to get this one up now. I'm just gonna put a few replies in this note because I don't usually reply directly.**

**hurriCADE- Glad you like it! I don't usually write anything to do with Jeca, even if it's just a friendship, and my first fic had quite a bit of Jesse hate in it, and my sister began to read this fic (she's a Jeca shipper which disgusts me to no end) and she requested that I at least have Jesse and Beca being friends, so I thought eh, why not?**

**xxfudoodullsxx- I think it's pretty fucked up, too. I think I was drunk when I came up with the idea, too, but I'm a very fucked up person, so I decided to just go with it. And I think that screwed up people make interesting characters, so yea. Glad you're liking the story so far, though.**

**cheekymadom- Indeed. I hope to cram that month with as much drama as I can.**

**I can't really reply to the Guest's that reviewed, but thank you for taking the time to review!**

* * *

Beca made her way over to Stacie and sat beside her on the sofa. She placed a hand on the taller brunette's back and rubbed soothing circles.

"What's wrong?" she asked the crying brunette.

"Nothing." Stacie replied, barely above a whisper as she wiped her eyes and sat up straight. She took a deep breath as she tried to compose herself.

"Seriously Stacie. How long have I known you? Don't lie to me."

Stacie let out a defeated sigh as she slumped forward again. "Well I was out at this restaurant with Aubrey. We were having a good time, and she actually seemed nice. I was gonna give up on what I was going to do with her, because she seemed genuinely nice. Not like what everyone makes her out to be, but then her mom showed up and called me a trampy slut. Aubrey didn't even say anything, like she was actually ashamed to be with me. I knew she was no good, I don't know why I let myself think she could actually be nice."

"Oh Stacie, you know you're not a slut. You like sex. So what? You don't go sleeping with random strangers, you have a lot of sex, yea, but that doesn't make you a slut." Beca replied, still rubbing circles on the tall girl's back.

"I don't care what she thinks of me. I'm not going to let it get to me. She's exactly what everyone makes her out to be and I'm going to teach her a fucking lesson. I'll break her fucking heart." Stacie spat angrily.

Beca let out a sigh. Stacie was set out breaking Aubrey and she knew that there was nothing she could do to stop her friend. When she wanted to do something, she would do everything in her power to do it.

"Well whatever, I can't stop you." Beca mumbled after a minute of silence. "Do you wanna do something then? I just came back from visiting my dad with Jesse and I feel like doing something fun."

"Actually, I was going to spend the rest of the day here. It's like four pm already so I was going to watch movies for a bit."

Beca grumbled. "Ugh. I'm going to take a nap. I'm not sitting through movies."

"Aww. C'mon, Becs. Come and watch some movies with me." Stacie pleaded, pouting a little.

"Fine. But we're doing something tomorrow. We haven't done anything since we got here and we're supposed to be having fun together on this vacation."

"There's an activities fair thing tomorrow. Different clubs, local sports teams and stuff. There's gonna be a carnival there, too." Stacie replied, knowing that Beca was a sucker for carnivals.

"Alright, but it better be worth it." Beca replied as she turned her attention to the TV. She let out a groan as The Notebook started and Stacie just grinned as he attention turned to the screen.

* * *

"I still can't believe you're wearing _that_." Stacie groaned as she pointed towards the full-body batman suit that Beca was wearing as they walked around the activities fair.

"You made me sit through The Notebook. And Titanic. And Love Actually." Beca retorted. She wasn't at all the least bit bothered by the snickers and funny looks she recieved.

"You look like a fucktard."

"And I come from the land of fucktardius! Where I must protect my fellow fucktards from being eaten by the evil Dr. Fucktarding." Beca replied in an overly enthusiastic voice as she thrust a fist in to the air, as if immitating a superhero.

Stacie slapped a hand over her face to hide the shame. "Oh my God! You're so embarrasing! Why did you have to wear that?"

"It's an original suit from the TV series! It's not one of those shabby knock off that kids go around wearing and it's cool so don't dis. I have batarangs!" Beca pouted as she pointed a finger at Stacie.

"Ugh, whatever. You still look stupid in it." Stacie mumbled.

Beca's eyes narrowed as she glared at the taller girl, "What was that?" she questioned in a sickly sweet voice.

"Umm.. nothing!"

"I believe you said something about me looking stupid."

"Oh shit!"

Stacie turned and began to run away from Beca, weaving between the crowd of people. Beca instantly gave chase, however she wasn't as fast as Stacie so she soon lost sight of her tall brunette friend.

Stacie slowed when she was sure that she had lost Beca. She came to a stop and leaned down a litle, resting her hands on her knees as she caught her breath.

"Stacie!" a voice called. Stacie instantly stood upright and looked around, she had heard that voice before.

"Stacie!" there is was again.

Stacie looked around until her eyes landed on a redhead with blue eyes waving at her. She took note of the blonde standing next to her, looking quite stressed as she was attempting to hand flyers to people passing by. Stacie then looked at the booth the two were stood at, and noticed a white cursive 'B' in the middle of a blue circle. She had no idea what she was doing, but the next thing she knew she was stood in front of Chloe and Aubrey at the booth.

"Hey." she greeted the pair.

"Hey!" Chloe beamed.

"Um, hey Stacie." Aubrey greeted, sounding a little awkward. "Look, I'm sorry about what happened yesterday."

"It's fine. I get it. That was your mom talking, not you." Stacie replied, offereing a smile. Inside, she felt like strangeling the blonde.

Aubrey returned the smile, as she nodded.

"So, what-" Stacie began, but was cut off when a plastic boomerang in the shape of a bat hit her in the side of the head. "What the fuck?" she muttered as she rubbed the side of her head, looking around for the culprit. Her eyes wideneded when she caught sight of a small and very pissed of Batman.

"I told you I had batarangs!" Beca growled at Stacie as she approached. She picked up the plastic bat and hooked it back in to her belt.

"Beca?" Chloe spoke up, looking between the two brunettes a little confused.

Beca turned to look at Chloe and smiled, "Hi!" she greeted.

"What are wearing? It's adorable!" the redhead cooed.

"It's a Batman costume. And it's not adorable. Batman isn't adorable, Batman is a badass superhero." Beca returned with a slight frown.

"That's a Batman costume? I thought batman's suit was black, not grey and blue."

At that, Beca's eyes widened. "Seriously?! This is an original suit from the TV series! Only the newer films feature the black Batman suit!"

"Wait, there's a Batman TV series?" Chloe asked. "I thought there were just the films."

"No, no no! You can not be serious! Batman was originally a series of comics which was later developed in to a TV series. It was then adapted in to a series of films, and other people decided to rip off the originals and make spin off's and new films and shit where they changed a lot of things." Beca replied.

"She's obsessed." Stacie said, joining the conversation.

Chloe let out a little laugh. She opened her mouth to say something, but was interupted by Aubrey poking her.

"Chloe, come on we have work to do. We need to get members for the Bella's."

The redhead nodded and turned back to Beca and Stacie with sparkling eyes. "Would you guys like to be part of the Barden Bella's?" she asked.

"The what?" Stacie instantly replied, confusion evident in her tone.

"We're an all girl A Capella group." Chloe answered with a smile.

"Oh right, this is like a thing now." Beca chimed in, clearly not interested.

"Oh totes! We sing covers of songs, but it's all from our mouths."

"Yikes." Beca mutters.

"So will you guys join?"

"Thanks, but I don't even sing." Beca replied.

"What about you, Stacie?" Chloe turned to the tall brunette and looked at her with pleading eyes.

"I'd love to." She started, "But, we're going home in just under a month."

"Oh, yeah." Chloe replied, letting out a sigh. "Well I guess I'll have to say goodbye then, we need to get more people to audition or we can't take part in the ICCA's."

"Okay, see you later." Stacie said, before turning to Aubrey as Beca gave Chloe a hug. "Catch ya later, Aubrey. Text me later if you wanna hang out, you seem pretty stressed."

Aubrey just briefly turned to offer Stacie small smile and a nod before returning to handing out flyers to people passing. Stacie turned back to Beca, who was already beginning to walk away. The tall brunette quickly caught up to Beca and once they were out of sight of Chloe and Aubrey, she gently pushed her small friend.

"What the hell was that for?" Beca complained.

"One, you threw a batarang or whatever at my head and two, you told Chloe you couldn't sing. We both know you can."

"You deserved that! You called my outfit stupid, and I did warn you. And does it even matter? Like you said, we're laeving in a ltitle under a month." Beca replied.

"I was thinking about that. Do we really have to go home?" Stacie asked.

Beca turned to look at her friend, a confused look on her face. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well I like it here and it's a lot better than where we live now. I've been looking at apartments, and there's a pretty cheap one near the hotel we're staying in. It's not hard to get a job around here, so rent wouldn't be a problem either. There's a radiostation near the local college with job openings. I know you wouldn't mind working there." Stacie replied.

"It would be nice to live here, but I dunno if I could be so close to my dad. It's bad enough that I have to visit on weekends while we're here. If I'm living here, he'll just pop up whenever and I'd probably end up murdering him." Beca replied.

"Yea, but you'd also be close to Chloe." Stacie instantly replied, smirking.

Beca let out a huff and rolled her eyes, "Fine, I'll think about it. Happy now?"

Stacie nodded as she wrapped her arms around Beca in a tight hug, "Very!" she replied with a smile.

**A/N: This chapters a little longer, but I still think it's a little short. I've no idea when I'll have time to write the next chapter, but I think I'll start working on it when I get back home. I dunno how busy I'll be though, so you'll have to bear with me. Please review, tell me what you think!**


End file.
